Video Games
by kanji tatsumi
Summary: You could say Pacifica doesn't like losing. Older!Dippica one-shot


_**a/n: another one shot, older! Dippica, make outs, the usual. i really liked this prompt sooo i decided to do it. PROMPT FROM: .com**_

_Imagine your OTP is playing a game together. Person A is the more competitive and cocky one while Person B is focused and experienced. Despite all of A's bragging and trash talk they are losing to Person B, but refuse to accept it. A then begins to seduce and distract B however they can (kissing/biting their neck, groping them, etc.) until Person B can no longer focus on playing anymore. __The two forget the game and proceed with steamy sex on the floor. __[cuddle instead lol]_

Pacifica was angry. Although the teenager was angry often, this time it was different. She was losing. To Dipper Pines.

'_Northwests don't lose.' _Her father's words ringed in her head as she put all her focus into the video game they were playing. She grit her teeth harder when she turned her head to look at him grinning. He obviously had the advantage; they were at his house, playing his game, which he has played time and time again. Likewise, while Pacifica was on the edge of her seat, giving her all, Dipper was leaned back and relaxed. It just made her angrier.

"K.O! Player 1 wins!" The game said followed by a groan from Pacifica.

"You know we can do something else if you want." Dipper said smugly, enjoying seeing her beaten. He couldn't help it, although him, Mabel, and Pacifica were more of the 'mystery trio' now, he liked seeing her put in her place from time to time, especially if its him doing it.

"No!" Pacifica growled. "Rematch." She said for the fifth time in a row. She had originally came over for a weekly meeting the three of them would have where they would discuss new supernatural occurrences in Gravity Falls, but Mabel remembered she had other plans. Dipper knew Pacifica would play until she won and even if Mabel came back, there wouldn't be enough time for the meeting.

Dipper sighed and hit the button to start another round.

"Round Six! Fight!" The game said, flashing a green light to start the game.

Pacifica began mashing buttons as fast she could, but once again, Dipper was the only one hitting. '_Think Pacifica…._' She thought.

An idea came to mind and she smirked. She got up from her place on the couch and moved towards Dipper, who was sitting on Stan's chair.

"Pacifica you're blocking the-" Dipper's sentence was interrupted by Pacifica smashing her lips on his. She moved herself on to his chair, placing her legs on either side of him, without breaking the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he quickly put down the controller, muted the game and moved his hands to her back.

They finally broke from their kiss. Pacifica grinned playfully at Dipper's blushing, confused face. "What's this all about?" He asked. The two teens would be lying if they said there was nothing between them before. They would argue but still defend and protect each other. To a passerby, they would seem like enemies, but if they looked hard enough, all the fighting was out of love.

"Oh come on Pines," Pacifica leaned her head against his forehead, causing him to tense up. "Don't tell me you haven't thought about this before."

Dipper gulped and was surprised for a moment about how readable he was, but if Pacifica was doing the reading, he might as well be an open book. It was true, Dipper has thought about this many times before. Mostly right before he fell asleep, he would imagine telling her how he felt, kissing her, her sleeping there next to him…

"Have you?" Dipper replied after a while.

Pacifica leaned back, taken back by the question. Here she was being flirty and confident, which usually drove boys mad, but instead here he was, serious and embarrassed. Dipper Pines never ceased to amaze her. She thought, like many other boys, he'd jump at this chance, maybe squirm in his seat a bit (which she did like to see), but ultimately make out with her, no question asked. But instead, he asked her a serious question. And she repeated the question back to herself. _Had she thought about it?_ Dipper wasn't awful looking. He was boyishly cute. And smart. And funny. Maybe she had thought about it. Maybe she had thought about it without remembering she had thought about it a lot. Dipper looked like a sad puppy. A sad puppy that didn't want to get played. He was too smart to just jump into something he didn't know was real or not. He had the face of someone who had been hurt before from falling too had too fast.

Pacifica was at a loss for words. Did she lie and say no to save her reputation? Or did she trust him enough to say 'Yes, I think about you very often actually'?

"I…" Pacifica started. Pacifica decided to do something she didn't do very often, stop thinking. She let her emotions take this one. And right now, she felt happy but scared at the same time. She felt like she was looking down at the most beautiful thing she had ever seen but she was afraid of the fall that it would take to get to it. Then she realized, she was happy earlier too. Even when she was losing repeatedly to Dipper, she was happy. She was having fun. She had almost died on adventures with the twins, but she can't picture life without the adventures anymore. She couldn't picture life without the twins anymore. She couldn't picture life without him anymore. "Y-yes…" She finally said. "I've thought about this."

"Took you long enough." Dipper laughed a bit.

"Shut up." Pacifica replied coolly, getting up off him. Dipper looked a bit upset at this, but before he knew it, she was grabbing his hoodie to pull him up to the couch.

Dipper fell on his back on the couch with Pacifica falling quickly onto him, just as she planned. She began to kiss him again as he pushed her long hair away from her face. She took her lips off his and moved to his neck and began to bite and suck at it.

"You couldn't have-Ah! Picked a not visible spot huh?" He joked between moans.

She raised herself so she could look him in the eyes. "Just marking my territory." She smirked as she brushed hair from his face.

"Am I a piece of land now?" Dipper asked. "Would if it belonged to someone else?"

"Looks like it's mine now." Pacifica said slyly, tilting her head.

"You sound like Christopher Columbus."

"Nerd."

"You're a nerd!"

Pacifica went back to his neck for a few more moments before remembering her original plan. She pushed herself off him and sat on the couch, next to her controller. "You know," Dipper sat up. "I'm all up for exchanging land. I play fair." She moved her hair from her neck and grinned. "But hey, how am I going to remember without a territory mark? Wouldn't want someone else claiming it right?"

Dipper moved closer to her. "I suppose not." He moved between her legs and put one on each side, like before. She was up against the couch, while he was buried in her neck.

Pacifica enjoyed the pleasure for a few moments before, once again remembering her original idea. She reached for her controller slowly and quietly, while throwing in some moans (some of which were real) to make him suspect nothing. She finally reached the controller and began to punch, kick, and do anything to cause damage to Dipper's character.

With no fighting back the battle was quick, and right before the final blow, Pacifica made sure to turn the volume back on.

"Finish him!" The game ordered. Dipper sprung up at the sudden noise and turned towards the TV.

"Wait, what?!" He looked back at Pacifica who had the biggest smile on her face whole she made the final blow.

"K.O.! Player 2 wins!" The game flashed colored lights.

"Ha! Yes!" Pacifica shouted, still under Dipper. "Suck it, Pines! I won!"

"Wait, so…." Dipper looked down at her. "This whole thing was so that you could win a video game against me?!"

Pacifica smiled. "Well…."  
>"Pacifica!" Dipper said angrily.<p>

Pacifica lifted herself up and kissed him tenderly. "Honestly? Yeah, at first. But…maybe it was also an excuse to kiss you. Maybe."

Dipper stared at her for a few moments. "Maybe, huh."

"As much as I hate to admit it, I like you." Pacifica said, trying to make her voice not shake. "I think it's important to let myself be happy, and I'm happiest with you."

"That was cheesy."

"You suck."

"Well, you blow."

"If you keep acting like this, nope."

Dipper's face flushed red and he got off her. Pacifica held back a laugh and sat up too. "So, now what?"

"Wanna watch a movie?" Pacifica knew Dipper was asking 'now what' in relation to them. Were they a couple? Pacifica decided it was too late and she was too tired to think about everything and right now, she just wanted to cuddle with her sort of boyfriend and watch a dumb movie.

Dipper took it has an acceptable answer and popped in a bad horror movie. Pacifica grabbed a blanket off the couch and put it around then both. She rested her head on her shoulder and smiled to herself.

"I…" Pacifica started. "I don't know what this means for us but, I like doing this."

Dipper leaned down and kissed her. "Me too."

"I'm hoooooome!" Mabel sang throughout the house as she burst through the doors at 11:00 P.M. She hung up her coat and made her way into the living room.

"Dipper, Grenda said the funniest thing today-" Mabel stopped and eyed the couch. Dipper and Pacifica were sound asleep. They hadn't moved from where they were before, Dipper's head was laid back on the top of the couch and he had his arm around Pacifica. She was laying on his shoulder still, cuddled in a small ball under the blanket.

Mabel grinned at this, thinking of all the things she would say and question in the morning but for now, she let them sleep. She turned the TV off and the lamp and looked at them once more before she returned upstairs to the attic.

Pacifica sleepily cuddled into Dipper, trying to get closer, thinking that while losing sucks, she felt more like a winner than ever.

**a/n: im as cheesy as ever. don't forget to review lovelies!**


End file.
